russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan (2016 TV series)
Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan (English: Love Me Again) is a 2016 Philippine melodrama television series directed by Jay Altarejos, starring Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Jericho Rosales and Andi Eigenmann. It is based on the 1982 film of the same title created by Danny Zialcita and produced by Viva Films. The series was aired on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC from February 15, 2016 to June 3, 2016, replacing To Love Again. Synopsis The story shares the work of Pilar (Angelu de Leon) worked with foster brother, Eric (Jericho Rosales), who were bound by their promise to each other, but separated by an unfortunate tragedy with guily and hatred. They will be together with love embodied by the same lady-of-interest — Lily (Andi Eigenmann), who was Eric's greatest love, while Pilar completed Louie's (Bobby Andrews) broken heart. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Angelu de Leon as Pilar Paterno * Bobby Andrews as Louis Antonio "Louie" Almeda * Jericho Rosales as Eric Paterno * Andi Eigenmann as Lily Medrano / Cervantes 'Supporting Cast' * John Estrada as Emilio Cervantes * Jackie Lou Blanco as Dea Paterno * John James Uy as Tom Arevano * Coraleen Waddell as Elsa Cervantes-Almeda * Lee Robin Salazar as Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Romero * Janna Roque as Alyanna Reyes * Rez Cortez as Allan Almeda * Jennifer Sevilla as Gloria Cervantes * Jake Roxas as Alfredo Santos - Louie's friend. * Cheska Iñigo as Julie Arevano * Ronnie Lazaro as Anselmo Perdigon * LJ Moreno as Anya Almiro * Dick Israel as Alvin Ocampo * Regine Angeles as Nina Ortega Extended Cast * Lander Vera-Perez as Albert Alfonso * Sheng Belmonte as Nancy Escudero * Johnny Revilla as Rodolfo Santos * Nina Ricci Alagao as Christina Ocampo * Jojit Lorenzo as Tonton Almiro Guest Cast * DJ Durano as Herbert Martinez * Yam Concepcion as Elizabeth Garcia * Cliff Hogan as Rafael Dantes * Jobelle Salvador as Alma Mendoza Episodes Production staff * Directors: Jay Altarejos * Executive In-Charge Of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo * Writers: Mary Rose Colindres and Andrew Paredes * Executive Producer: Vic del Rosario, Jr. * Producers: Veronique del Rosario-Corpus * Supervising Producer: Olive de Jesus * Editors: Shyra Marie Joaquin, Joy Buenaventura and Maydelle Marcial * Cinematography: Ronnie Nadura * Make-Up Artist: Wheng Legaspi Production Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan is a soap opera with the element of melodrama and romance, directed by the two of award-winning directors: Mac Alejandre and Gil Tejada, Jr.. Filming of the series began in December 1, 2015. During commercial gap of the romantic drama series, Before I Fall in Love, the teeaser released on January 13, 2016, and the full trailer premiered on January 20, 2016. 'Cast' The love team of Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews are their third projects under IBC after Esperanza (starring Cristine Reyes) and Princess Charm (topbilled by Michelle Vito). Television and movie heartthrob Jericho Rosales marked his first primetime teleserye project of IBC as he transfered as a biggest hottest Kapinoy leading man as this country being Kapinoy respectively, after his transfer from ABS-CBN. His last project in the said network is Bridges of Love Andi Eigenmann is her first teleserye under IBC and also marks first primetime drama series as he transfered as a biggest hottest Kapinoy leading lady as this country being Kapinoy respectively, after his transfer from ABS-CBN. Her last project in the said network is Dyesebel. Soundtrack * Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan? (composer: George Caseno) - Mark Bautista * Nasaan (composer: Lara Maigue) - Lara Maigue References See also * Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andres returns to IBC-13 for the teleserye ‘Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan’ * Cherryz Mendoza, Sofia Andres, Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews lead 2016 shows of IBC-13 * WATCH: ‘Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan’ Teaser * Pinoy TV shows to watch out for in 2016 * VIVA and IBC-13 launch the biggest teledrama of 2016—”Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan” * TreseBella Return to Primetime on IBC 13 * IBC-13 DOMINATES APRIL NATIONAL TV RATINGS TO START Q2 ON TOP * List of dramas of IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine television series Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:2016 Philippine television series endings Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:Telenovelas